Bubble
Bubble was a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island. She was on the Squishy Cherries. Bubble tends to replace some of the letters in words with "oi" (e.g. Leafy becomes Loify, Death becomes Doith, or oh, no is oh noio.) and says it out, giving her a unique accent. Bubble didn't compete in Battle for Dream Island's second season. Character Summary 'Take the Plunge: Part 1' First Line: '(after being asked by Ice Cube if she liked her) ''..Uh..um...yeah? In Bubble's first scene, she is held by Ice Cube and asked if she liked her. Bubble stammers and answers yes, until she was accidentally popped by Ice Cube. She visits the Bubble Recovery Center and she is revived, making its first appearance. After Bubble comes out, she is nearly popped again by Pin, who is being held by Blocky. He then tries to throw Needle instead, but fails to hit Bubble, saying that he was just in the mood to hurt somebody. When Bubble competes in the challenge, she decides to form an alliance with Pencil and Match. Ice Cube eagerly tries to join, but after she knocks down a few people, including Bubble, Pen, Pencil, Match and few others, Pencil declines knocking all in the water from Ice Cubes quick determined plow through/ dash. Take the Plunge: Part 2 As Teardrop is picked to be on Leafy's team, Flower calls her stupid for not being able to talk. When, Bubble asks for Flower to be nice, this angers her and she asks for Snowball to beat her up. He declines, but Blocky accepts. Blocky pops her. The Speaker asks for Pin's team to choose, and Pin says Bubble's name after a suggestion from Pencil. She appears, from the Bubble Recovery Center. A little later after few more are chosen The Squashy Garpes with Tennis Ball saying Flower, Needle disagrees but they pick her anyway so not enimies, but leaving Needle saying what would later be her famous quote ("Aww, seriously?") Golf Ball agrees with Tennis Ball while Coiny saying Golf Ball and Tennis Ball Sitting in a tree K I S S I N G (While doing body signs) then Golf Ball says she only likes Tennis Ball in a patonic way which means friendly. During the challenge, after the Squishy Cherries boat is destroyed, the team swims to shore. Pin pops Bubble once again. Then Leafy is blown away after a gust of wind while Pen reaches to shore next to Eraser. Coiny following Ice Cube, Ice Cube slides on her butt going towards the finish line while coiny slipping on the left - over water. While she reaches it Pen is there Ice Cube unable to rip it apart leaning against it Pen smacks her away with the top of his cap Ice Cube spinning while going Pin rushes up and pokes it rippiling it in two and further more the Squishy Cherries win, while the Grapes send one to the TLC for defeat and regret. Barriers and Pitfalls During the challenge, Pin makes a few people look for Blocky one of them being Pencil breaking up the alliance for a short time. Match says that she'll wait for her with Bubble. After five minutes, they are still waiting. During a commercial break, a commercial for Blocky's Funny Doings International appears. It shows Blocky drilling a hole in the Bubble Recovery Center and putting in thumbtacks, creating an infinite loop of Bubble dying and reviving. After Pencil returns, Match and Bubble join the challenge. The three of them are on the chairlift, however it slows down due to Spongy's excessive weight. Even with Spongy's weight, it doesn't break the line. What does break the line is a falling Rocky, who breaks the line of the chairlift, causing the three to fall and lose the challenge. The Squishy Cherries do lose the challenge. The remaining contestants who fell are revealed to still be there after dark. [[Are You Smarter Than A Snowball|'''Are You Smarter than a Snowball?]] Bubble and the rest of the failers from the previous episode are retrieved, and the Squishy Cherries have Cake At Stake for the first time. After many people disagree with Key Lime Pie as their cake, Bubble also disagrees but is cut off by the Speaker. Bubble, along with Pin and Pencil are the second to recieve cake, after Eraser. When Spongy is being lifted as he is being eliminated, he drops onto Bubble due to his weight, popping her. Bubble is seen joining her alliance mates once again, but she is immediately popped by Match after she is offended by Bubble when she calls her a guy. Pencil questions Match for doing so, but Bubble reveals how to Kill Bubble in 3 Simple Steps. She tries to count to three, but pops herself before doing so. Pencil calls her "suicidal" and "so dumb she can't even count to three''". Due to Blocky and Pen cheating, the Squishy Cherries lose for the second time. 'Sweet Tooth The Squishy Cherries have Cake At Stake. All the girls except Pin and Match (this means Bubble) receive a block of ice, since the Speaker couldn't pick up cake. When the ice is thrown at Bubble, she is popped. When Pencil appears after being thrown off into the horizon according to Match, Pencil claims she is hallucinating, and turns into Bubble. During the challenge, Pencil reminds Match of how Bubble can't count to three, classifying her as dumb. Bubble attempts to prove the two wrong, but is popped by a strawberry in mid-sentence. Bubble later not only counts to three, but to eight, proving the girls wrong. Bubble is first up to show her cake. She recieves an 8/10 from the Speaker. Flower goes into a fit of rage after remembering she was eliminated, and steps on Bubble's cake. She gives it a 0/10 originally, and later a 1/10 because she's nice. The die rolled a 4/10, making her final score 13/26. The Squishy Cherries wins this part of the challenge. The Squashy Grapes win the next part, therefore a tiebreaker is held literally, in which the first team to break a neck-tie wins. Snowball instantly breaks the tie for the Squashy Grapes and win, and the Squishy Cherries lose for the third time in a row. Bridge Crossing During Cake At Stake, Bubble recived 0 votes. After Bubble recives her cake, Needle lands on Bubble poping her. During the challenge Eraser pushes Bubble on to the bridge. Snowball then throws Rocky at Golf Ball. Snowball misses and rocky lands on the bridge, destroying it. Bubble then falls to the bottom of the gorge. Pencil and Match also fall into the gorge to catch Bubble. In the end, there was a tie for the challenge. The tie breaker was to rip a tie. Similar to Sweet Tooth, Snowball Instanley rips the tie, causing the Squishy Cherries to lose. That meant that, Bubble was up for elimination. At the end of the episode, Bubble is with the rest, at the bottom of the gorge. '''Death * Bubble died after being popped by Flower because she was quote on quote "not nice enough" to Flower. * Jacknjellify has said that Bubble is not permanently dead, however. Trivia *'Running Gag: '''Bubble is continuously popped and sent to the Bubble Recovery Center. *'Another Running Gag:''' Bubble expressing excitement by yelling "Yoylecake!" *Bubble was thought to be unintelligent by Pencil and Match until she managed count to more than three without being popped. *Bubble has been popped 39 times in season 1. Gallery Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Characters Category:Alliances Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Merged Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Translucent Category:Season 1 contestents Category:One Season Contestants